My Life Turned Upside Down
by Le bum on the street
Summary: Your average teen enters another dimention by accident. Ending causing all sorts of mayhem for the Heroes and villains. That is until Dr. Destiny falls int the mix.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Anna, and this vanilla pudding.

**LA LA LA LA LA LA**

"Hey freak watch where you're going!" Lina sneered at me, her group of followers behind her.

"Why don't you take that ruler and shove it up your ass, wait...it'd probably fall out with how loose it is." That was the worse comeback ever...

" Yeah, well at least boys like me you lesbian whore." She crossed her arms over her small chest, a smug look upon her face.

" At least I won't have three or more kids and a list of STDs' before I graduate." I made the mistake of turning my back and walking off. Not five steps away, I'm suddenly pushed from behind and on my way of hugging the tiled floor.

Okay bitch, it's on. Smirking, I slowly stood, turned and faced the prep.

"Want some more freak?" She glared at me.

" Nah I want to dish you some." Snarling I right hooked her in the face, she fell against the lockers and began crying.

"Weak bitch." I sneered and continued my way to class...only to be called to the office.

School definitely sucks. Glaring at the man sitting in front of me, what a prick. Oh how I want to slam his face into the desk repeatedly. Putting on a poker face, instanly irritating the dean further.

The dean, Mr. Jones, a very strict man. He even makes the conduct code guide. The rules here have to be followed to the T or the person who slipped up ruins it for the entire school populace. Hence his nickname, Commy.

He leans back in his fancy roller chair, clasping his hands over his abdomen and sighs. " Ms. Smith, Will you please elaborate as to why you are here."

" Sir." I strained through grit teeth. " It's called self defense, I'm done with letting people walk on me." The next person to knock me around is going to get curve stomped. I am fed up with the stupid people here. Most are jocks or preps, then you have the trouble makers. I myself am a loner, I want nothing to do with them. It's the same ol' bullshit with them all and I don't want any part of it.

" Ms. Johnson only pushed you, so in turn you feel it's fair to punch her in the face?" He stared angrily at me.

" Oh so she's the victim...is that what you're getting at Mr. Jones? Wow, you're really trying to impress mommy aren't you?" A majority of the city knows of his huge 'crush' on Lina's mother.

He glared harshly at me " That has nothing to do with your actions young lady!"

"But you didn't deny it!" I jabbed with a smirk.

" You broke Ms. Johnson's nose and she had to have it set."

I chuckled " Bonus points." I muttered in dark amusement.

" Ten licks and a week in I.S.S." He snarled at me, getting up to find the wooden paddle.

Ten licks isn't too bad I spose, I smirked maybe I can cut that short.

He found the paddle that had recently been modified with six holes about the size of quarters...fantastic. He put his hand on my shoulder and swung hard. Hissing in pain "Harder!" I gasped out. He swung harder this time " Yes, harder!" Looked at me with disgust in his eyes.

"Get out of my office!" He commanded with force.

Smirking I grabbed my stuff and began my journey to the detention room, where I'll be bonding with Mr. Albert, and writing so many bland essays. At least Mr. Albert was understanding, a far cry from 'Mr. Communist'.

"Hey Mr. Albert." I greeted the elderly man.

He looked up from his desk and smiled " Anna, have a seat in the back."

I handed him the papers before taking my seat.

"Lina again?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes sir, I'm done taking her crap." I stated, beginning on my essay for being here in the first place.

To begin with...I hate starting off with that, an irritated huff later and I started scribbling another essay.

_The reason I am here is because of a corrupt dean who is a biased asshole. I'm being punished for dishing out what I'm being given. This is so unfair. What I'm going to do to correct my actions? Well first off you have to do something wrong to correct. Punching bitches isn't a crime is it?_

To hell with it I'm not writing another essay. Laying my head in my arms I fell asleep.

Jumping out of the small desk from sudden loud noise of the bell assaulting my ears. Placing a hand over my chest taking in a deep breath, recovering from my mini heart attack I gathered my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. "See ya Mr. Albert." I waved on my way out.

" Goodbye." He replied.

On my way out of the building, I was surrounded by Lina's group of bitches. Ignoring them I continued on my way to the exit. I hate these people. Anger boiled in my veins. They didn't say anything to me, much to my relief.

I love walking home, a lovely three-mile walk.

About an hour later arrived at my destination...home. Smiling in relief, I unlocked the door and stepped inside to find it empty. Did someone rob us? No, why would they take the crappy furniture as well? When mom poked her head from the kitchen " Hi honey, how was your day"

" Wonderful, where is everything?" I asked, dread filling my core, chest tightening.

" We're moving down town." She beamed with excitement and went back to packing.

"Oh...why?" All of a sudden we're moving...the hell?

" The neighbor hood is so pretty and a few friends live there."

" What about dad? What about his job?" That's when her face fell.

" Daddy isn't going to be home for a long time sweetie."

Panick rose inside "What?! WHY?!" I all but yelled, clenching my fists.

" we had another fight..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. Sniffling " Why don't you start packing your stuff up."

I silently climbed up stairs. Shock consuming my blank mind, then resentment. I know why they are splitting...that co-worker of his. I'll slit her fucking throat. My conscious thought against that.

Plopping face down onto my bed, sadness overcoming me. I laid there, letting my depressing thoughts flow from their dam.

Mom doesn't deserve this, she's an alright woman. So what does that other lady have that she doesn't?

Waking up I lifted my head and looked around the pitch dark room. Apparently I fell asleep, sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. sitting in the dark silence, I decide to see how mom is doing.

Getting up only to faceplant the carpeted floor. My foot held captive in the tangled sheets. Rolling onto my back I pulled my foot out and picked myself up. Turning on the green lamp, artificial yellow light filled the darkness. I made my way to the cream colored door and pushed it open to find the rest of the house unusually dark.

Mom's soft snores filling the silence. Creeping down stairs I found myself standing in front of her sleeping form on the floor. I grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

Leaning against the window sill, peering outside at the twinkling stars floating the blanket of blackness. This is a new start for us. I don't feel so bad for the impending divorce. She deserves better. I can count myself lucky that I don't know my own father so well due to his workaholic tendencies.

Sighing, I went back upstairs into my room. Stopping in the doorway to take in the purple walls of my room, the black carpet broken down, bed against the wall. I'm going to miss my home, but hey home is where you make it.

I pulled out a duffel bag from underneath my twin bed. Tossing it carelessly onto the mattress, I began to pull clothing out of the dresser and shove them into the red bag. After emptying out my dresser, I snatched up my iPod and put on my Thirty seconds to mars playlist, the first song was Oblivion. Pushing the earbuds into my ears, I turned up the volume and let the music carry me away.

Placing the large bag onto the floor I fell back into the bed and cleared my mind, taking in the lyrics. Numb I feel so numb.

If only I could travel far away from here. I wouldn't burden anyone, though Mom is only thirty-one, we don't have the best relationship.

Where can a fifteen year old teen go? I've always wanted to go somewhere and make it on my own. I pretty much do that now.

Pocketing my iPod, I shove the charger into my pocket as well. I guess I'm out then.

Going back into the red dufflebag I pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt with multi colored stars and triangles littering it. After changing into them I pull on my black and green jungle combat boots on.

The song changed to Occam's Razor.

"Holy roller It's your reality..." I stepped out the door after scribbling a goodbye note to my mother and wishing her a better life.

"I've seen the people that they've branded They always come out open-handed Come to the mothership is landing They're going to give us what we want."

Walking down the dark streets, to an unknown destination. Stepping into the city, I rounded a few corners of the deserted streets. When the air around me seemed to have more pressure.  
Shrugging it off, I trudged forward.

"Open your eyes Push yourself inside Contemplate all of your senses Tell them what you want to lose They'll just spit in your face Push you back in your place Concentrate all of your answers Tell them what you think you know."

The environment feels different now, everything. The atmosphere feels heavier, the air has a salty lace to it. When everything changed, from no one to teeming with life. The hell?  
Turning back I went the way I came, that changed too. What just happened?

"100 million miles they chased us A paragon of nameless faces Some say they see the coming changes They're going to give us what we want."

I continued to sing along. Trying in vain to look nonchalant, failing miserably. Where am I? Fear clawing it's way to my heart. A brand new start I guess. I have no identity here, and that could prove to be a problem. I don't exist...unless this is all a dream.

Panic filling my features, I bolted through the crowd of people, music blasting in my head. I need to get out of sight, away from the questioning stares and glances.

Shaking my head I continued forward.

" The energy disturbance is coming from here." Batman commed the others. He looked back down to his handheld and followed it. The device leading him around the corner for it to flash wildly as he closed in on the wavy blonde head female.

I had the feeling I was being watched, I couldn't shake it and every time I looked back, no one was there. Ignoring the feeling I began on thinking how everything changed so suddenly. Had I walked through one of those worm holes? OH GOSH NO! I hope not! Why? Why not? Brand new start. The thought of a fresh start was comforting, but I had no proof that I even exist.  
Hell I could even be in a different time for all I know!

Just roll with punches I try to convince myself.

The song changed to Edge of the Earth.

The feeling of being watched becoming overwhelming I stop and turn back to find no one there. Stop being paranoid! Irritated, I huffed and picked up the pace.

Suddenly someone's hand found itself on my left shoulder. "Hey!" I jumped around to the see the individual in a Batman costume.

"What the hell? A little early for Halloween don't you think?" Maybe I'm imagining the changes around me.

The man ignored my statement and stared at his handheld device then back at me.

"You're coming with me." He went to grab my arm.

" Yes I'm totally going to go with a guy dressed like Batman, totally..." I remarked sarcastically, while backing away from the weird man, desperately wishing for a weapon.

Narrowing his eyes, the man threw me over his shoulder. He put his finger to his ear "Beam me up."

"What?!" I screeched. "What's going on!?" I demanded. Then this blue light engulfed us suddenly.

Everything felt so weird then horrible. Then nothing, I couldn't feel my body, like it didn't exist. Then my body was back all in a span of five seconds. I want to hurl, my stomach it so hating me right now.

Then reality hit me, where I am now? "Het put me down! What is this ComicCon?!" The man set me down, and everyone in the room stopped to stare at me. Looking around I noticed outside the window was a very big blue sphere out it. "No way" I breathed out, eyes wide. No fucking way!

I found myself being led down a long hallway in no time. By the man dressed as Batman none the less.

"I'm definitely dreaming here, no way does the Justice League actually exist!. I dreaming! I have to be..."

After a few minutes of looking around the bland hallway, I was pushed in a room.

I turned to go back out the room when a heavy metal door was slammed in my face. Sighing I sat in the only chair in the room, and placed my head in my arms, half laying on the wooden table. A large mirror, was in front of me, figures a two way mirror...makes scence.

Great I'm going to be interrogated. A frown found it's way on my face.

" This all has to be a dream..." I mumbled to myself.

After what felt like forever 'Batman' came in.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep.

Oh Gawd who am I?! " Uh...Anna?" Jeez brain get with the program here! "Why should I tell you?" I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"No body..." I whispered.

Irritated he walked out of the room. "That went well." I sighed glaring at my reflection.

Pacing back and forth, I want out of here dammit!

After what feels like hours the door opens and in comes a half-naked green man with sparkling orange eyes. The heck? A red X over his chest and a long blue cape, then blue undies. I wanted to laugh so badly at this. This costume was badass if it weren't for briefs. Well you can tell he's fit. Who is this guy? Batman and Superman are the only heroes I really know of,the rest my brain draws a blank. Putting on my poker face I stared at the man before me with blank eyes.

" I am Martian Manhunter, you are?" He sat in front of me on a chair that I didn't notice was there before. His deep voice causing my heart pace to quicken. What the eff body, chill.

Martian Manhunter? Hold up...MANHUNTER?! Does that mean he hunts people like something akin to Predator? Deciding to go along with it in hopes of getting out of here and some answers of my own, I guess I'll have to cooperate. I just have to watch what I give out.

" Anna." Brain stop it, you don't give personal information to strangers. So much for watching what I say...

" Do you know where you are?" He clasped his hands together and placed them on the table.

" No clue." I deadpanned.

" Why are you here?"

" What kind of question is that?! This guy in a Batman costume just snatched me up and now this! I don't know why I'm here, most would call this kidnapping!" Irritated I crossed my arms over my chest.

The green man was silent for a bit. Staring into his eyes, my harsh look softened slightly, his eyes are so pretty. Stop it mind I need to focus here. I awkwardly averted my gaze to the floor, that was also made of gray metal.

" Why am I here?" In hopes of breaking the ice, my gaze never leaving the floor.

" You walked through a rip between our dimensions." His deep voice filled the silence.

A rip you say? What kind of rip? You mean like in Doom kinda of rip? I paled at the thought...Where's doomguy when you need him?

"Doom?" The green man asked questioningly.

Dafuq? How'd he know I was thinking of Doom? " You know the video game...Doom."

Great we have a mind reader in here. Scowling at the thought of my privacy being violated against my will. " How did it rip?"

" We aren't sure."

Fan-fucking-tastic.

" You'll be in good hands until we figure out how to send you home." He said ,his voice stoic.

A big part of me wanted to stay here in this dimension, the other part just wanted a nap. " Okay then...um thanks?"

"So where are you from?"

" Space."

"Seriously."

"Venus." Boy are from Mars and girls are from Venus, I snickered at this, my grandma used to tell me this all the time. His expression held no humor in it. "Okay! chill! I'm the from states. Arizona. Happy?" I snapped playfully.

" Hey why are you green?" Seriously, I mean did he paint himself green everyday?! That'd be a tedious job.

" It is my natural skin." He looked a little peeved at my question.

" My bad if I offended you, I thought you painted yourself. That's awesome, where are you from?" Cracking a smirk I leaned back.

"Mars..." The expression on his face had a look of sorrow.

Realization dawned "Oh, I'm sorry." Thank you anti-social life experiance...thank you so much. Man I want a cookie so bad, they make everything better.

" Hey, you like cookies?" Please tell me you like cookies!

"Yes."

Yes cookies are universal! "What's your favorite cookie? Mine are Oreos."

His eyes widened slightly " Oreos."

"Really?! That's epic!" Milk's favorite cookie saves my sanity once again. I burst out laughing.

He stood, approaching the door with intentions on leaving the room. Standing on the other side of the frame he looked back. I get up and take a hesitant step towards the door, silently asking if it was okay to leave.

" Well that wasn't much of an interrogation." Still smiling when The misfits version of Monster Mash began playing my head. Now I want oreos...or some form of edibles.

Oh my stuff! "Oh hey where's my stuff?" Tell me you have it!

" It's in your temporary room." He replied.

Room? I'm staying here? Coolios.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLO :D

Well this is another go a FF I hope it's decent. Also if the characters are OOC I'm sorry. It has been forever since I've watched the series. Ideas, constructive criticism or critique, reviews, ect. All that good stuff is welcome and immensely appreciated.

~Dark Thunder signing off.


End file.
